dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
McAnally's Pub
McAnally's Pub is a pub and grill owned by "Mac" McAnally. Description Several steps down take patrons into the main room, colored in earth browns and sea greens. Items and structural parts are arranged around the number 13. Thirteen wooden pillars, elaborately carved with scenes out of Old World fairy tales, thirteen tables are scattered in the free spaces. The bar is crooked with thirteen stools, there are thirteen fans overhead. The entire place is designed to diffuse and refract random magical energies''Storm Front, ch. 5 that often gather around practitioners, who are most of its clientele.Small Favor, ch. 16 The first reference to McAnally's Pub being declared official neutral territory under the Unseelie Accords was in ''Dead Beat.Dead Beat, ch. 30 It's indicated in Proven Guilty that the pub was put on the list of neutral territories after the war between the White Council and the Red Court broke out.Proven Guilty, ch. 6 In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, the pub is first introduced when Harry Dresden visits following his appointment with Monica Sells. The pub’s owner is also introduced, and Dresden discusses the ThreeEye drug until Susan Rodriguez arrives to query him about his case for Special Investigations and arrange a date. ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon Kim Delaney meets Harry Dresden here to learn about summoning circles.Fool Moon, ch. 1 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, the seconds and the emissary for the duel between Harry Dresden and Paolo Ortega occurs here.Death Masks, ch. 17 Harry met the Wardens to plan out what to do about the necromancers—the Heirs of Kemmler—who are planning a Darkhallow. Anastasia Luccio, Captain of the Wardens, is accompanied by Donald Morgan, Carlos Ramirez, and two young Wardens: Yoshimo and Kowalski. Luccio immediately drafts Harry as a warden. The wardens have received major defeats and desperately need replacement wardens for The War with the Red Court. ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry met with the Summer Lady and Summer Knight—Lily and Fix. Maeve joined them later.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Murphy faces down an enormous Gruff who enters the Tavern, Harry calls him Tiny, and gets him to leave of his own accord, more or less. This so impresses Mac that does something he rarely does. He brings three bottles of a special brew he usually holds back in reserve to the table where Harry and Karrin Murphy were sitting. He opens and hands one each to Harry and Murphy and opens one for himself—then he salutes Murphy with his bottle—and chugs it down.Small Favor, ch. 17 "Last Call" In "Last Call", maenad Meditrina Bassarid, cast a spell on McAnally's beer to induce a frenzy of madness in his pub's customers, starting an investigation by Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy."Last Call" ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, when the Outsider, He Who Walks Before, demands that Harry Dresden be sent out to him under threat of attack on his pub. Dresden offers to take it outside under the Accords; but McAnally does not accept the proposition. Sharkface recognizes Mac and the reason behind his presence there. Mac, Harry, and Thomas fight him off till he leaves.Cold Days, ch. 22 References See also *Code Duello *Outsider Category:Businesses Category:Storm Front Category:Death Masks Category:Small Favor Category:Last Call Category:Proven Guilty Category:Cold Days Category:General